


Drabbles of a Mind

by HayashiYuri



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Characters to be added, Female Shinichi in some chapters, I am terrible with drabbles to be honest, OOCness because drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiYuri/pseuds/HayashiYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sets of drabbles that I scribble down on my phone whenever I’ve a new idea before typing it all out~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted at FF.net few years ago.

…

“Shin-channnn!” the door was slammed open with such force that Shinichi practically _feels_  his room shaking. Within a second, a figure lunged into his cover and cuddled beside him.

 

“Kaito! What the hell are you doing? It’s only 2 in the morning! Go back to your room!” The Heisei Holmes grumbled with his eyes closed while trying to kick the other teen off his bed.

 

“I dreamed about those those fi-finny things~~! It was so scary!” whined Kaito hoping his Shinichi will at least open his eyes and cuddle him back, not pushing his poor (seriously?) partner away.

 

“You wake me up just for this?!” snarled the blue-eyed brunette as soon as he opened his eyes.

…

A moment later..

…

A realization hit Shinichi after he saw Kaito with his full Kid regalia.

 

“What the hell! You had a heist until 2am! How could you have a dream when you’re still wide awake and running away from your taskforce?!”

..

And Kaito left Shinichi’s room with a red bruise on his cheek.


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaishin with female Shinichi because I can.
> 
> High school (not really AU lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with my grammar for a while. I will get back to correcting it once I have my life settled down.

Kudou Shinichi, the Heisei Holmes, the Detective of the East dragged her feet into the classroom, ignoring all the greetings before reaching her desk and plopped her head down on the table and was fast asleep within second.

 _‘Solving a 3am murder probably wasn’t such a good idea. But who the hell even plot to do something at this unholy hour?’_ thought the poor detective before blacking out.

Kaito Kuroba, a supposed Ekoda High student waltzed into a classroom in Teitan High, and went straight to a pretty brunette’s desk with a cute cowlick sticking out behind her head ignoring all quizzical looks directed towards him.

As soon as he got nearer, the looks from outside the classroom turned into glares. The ones that promised pain if he dared to go any further. Heck, if glares can kill, he’ll probably die a million times already due to the stunts he did over these few months.

But he is the Kaito Kid. The lovable, gentleman thief who held a ‘no one gets hurt’ policy and the very same thief who managed to get away with his taskforce every single time during the encounter and make a scene out of it.

Thus, ignoring all the glares, Kaito reached the girl’s table, moving her bangs out of her face and kissed her. _Yes, kiss. Oh the soft rosy lips, the bittersweet coffee taste mixed with her own light lip gloss and such a beautiful pair of cerulean eyes. Wait, eyes?_

Kaito jumped away the minute he realized the subject of his kiss was wide awake. _An angry Shin-chan is not a good Shin-chan. Time to make a move now._

Dodging a flying eraser with his amazing acrobatic skills, Kaito ran out of the classroom to meet the army of fanboys rumored to be as scary as KID’s supporters. _Oh god! Is that killing intent I saw in their eyes?_

“Kaito! Get back here! You goddamn pervert!” ah a pretty lady is calling for him. But with all the promised murder under that sentence, there is no way he, Kaito Kuroba was turning back. Not unless he decided to have his funeral earlier.

10 minutes later, at Ekoda High, a certain blonde detective smirked while looking at his phone, showing a picture of a messy hair teen running away from a horde of guys with a female brunette in the lead and a picture of the messy hair teen kissing the cute brunette. _The second picture is probably the cause of it_ , mused the half-brit, _no wonder he’s not here for class._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts were lost because I forgot to type it out as I dreamed the plot out...


	3. Two Little Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failed narration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't come out as I wished...

Two little kids looking at the sandbox that both of them were playing before some bullies take over.

Two little kids, both with brown hair, looked at each other.

The kid with messy hair and violet eyes smiled mischievously to his friend, the kid with neater hair and a pair of blue eyes.

Two little kids walked away from the sandbox hand in hand.

The bullies in the sandbox cried as their hair turned into different shades of pink and sported a very red bruise with the shape of a soccer ball on their cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask........
> 
> 7 more days for the next chapter because laptop's leaving me


	4. Anti-pedophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran really isn't a fan of pedophilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have mistaken the meaning of 'mother-hen'.
> 
> Hence, the chapter title was changed from mother hen to this.

Mouri Ran was walking back from the grocery store, humming along some random pop song just to show how happy her mood is. That is, before she heard something that makes her burn with anger.

“Mfft. Get off me!” a sound so much like Conan, her lovely little ‘brother’ came out from a park nearby.

It was a secluded place with no one but her around. But as soon as she heard that, she walked towards the voice with her fist clenched with worry.

Peeking behind a bush large enough to hide a few people, she saw something that practically made her boiled with rage. A teen with a messy brown hair was kissing her Conan. Yes, Conan was her younger brother and the 6 year old keeps getting into trouble and it’s her responsibility to protect him.

“But Co-chan, you’re so cute when you blush-- Eeeek!” luckily for his acrobatic skills, Kaito, the messy haired teen, managed to dodge a swift kick aiming for his head.

“You pedophile! Get back here so I can kill you! How dare you!” and thus, the karate champion dumped her groceries on the floor before chasing the teen around the park.

Conan, on the other hand, opt for running back, with a flushed face, to the agency with the grocery bag, not wanting to get in the middle of his childhood friend and his idiotic boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waaa chaaaaaaa*


	5. Dress Up (ver. Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko is the master of humiliating her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of an insane Yukiko.

“Shin-chan~ Come back here!” Everyone in the mall turned to the voice and saw the famous ex-actress, Kudou Yukiko, chasing a little boy not more than five along the hallway.

“I am not getting in that dress!” said ‘Shin-chan’ while turning into a corner but unfortunately, bumped into another figure not any taller than him.

“Shin-chann~” Yukiko’s voice loomed over the hallway, causing the poor little kid to panic and went into a janitors closet just beside him. The ‘figure’, a boy of his age whom he knocked into just now, stood up and brushed off the ‘dust’ on his clothes, frowned slightly at the sight.

“Such ru-”

“There you are, young man. Don’t you think that messing your hair and a change of clothes can never fool your mother, the queen of disguises? Now, let’s go dress you up!” the former actress huffed at the sight of a kid with messy brown hair and face so similar with her son that she never realized that was never her son. Until..

“Let me go Obaa-san! I don’t know who are you! And my daddy’s disguises are surely much better than yours!” glared the messy-haired kid with a pair of violet eyes. Oh, if Yukiko saw the eyes that have a different shades of blue than her son’s.

“Oh no, Shin-chan, you are not getting away this time!” with this said, Yukiko pulled the kid off the ground and carry him all the way back to she came from.

After all the commotion, a pair of terrified blue eyes peeked from the janitor’s closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day?! I technically have like 40+ chapters of this. So....


	6. Tricks and Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran is the living embodiment of anti-Kaito pranks. Radar failed whenever Kid-heist happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran see-through Kaito's trick. But not KID's.

Kudou Shinichi, a high school detective walked into Teitan High with a mischievous grin no one thought the detective would ever wear.

“Shinichi,” his childhood friend, the karate champion, Mouri Ran asked while touching his shoulder, “did anything happened today? You look awfully happy today!” chirped the poor girl who never what hit her afterwards.

“Hi Ran! Err..I just solved a case on the way here!” Shinichi exclaimed nervously while scratching his head.

“Oh! Did you remember our task for today? We’re supposed to feed the animals this week. Come, let’s go! We’re late anyway.” that said, and Ran pulled Shinichi along to the outside of their classroom.

Upon reaching their destination (or when Shinichi found out where they are going), Shinichi squeaked and fell on his feet.

“Ar-ar-are we going to the pond to feed the f-fi-?” the horror stricken face adorned the teen’s face, making Ran worried whether her friend s sick, or not.

“You mean the fis-?”

“Don’t say that damned word!”

“Shinichi? Are you afraid of--”

Then a realization hit her, “Kuroba Kaito! What did I say about switching places with Shinichi?! Oooohh.. You are gonna get it this time! Come back here and let me shove you into the pond!” screamed the enraged karate champion, tempting and threatened the poor boy who ran away before the girl could finish her sentence.

..

Meanwhile at Ekoda High, a certain ‘magician’ in the name of Kuroba Kaito sat down on his seat, _quietly_ reading his Sherlock Holmes notebook. His classmates were all either sitting on their desk cautiously in fear of any tricks the trickster had in his sleeves while other just ran away as soon as they saw the condition their infamous trickster was in, except a certain half-brit detective.

“ _Kuroba_ -kun, since when you started to read Doyle’s work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/


	7. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family AU where Kaito and Female Shinichi are siblings.

It was Kaito’s turn doing the laundry. Well, he’s never the hardworking, chore-person kind of guy. But anything to make his adorable younger sister and his pretty mother happy, he’ll do it, even if it means cleaning their under garments (though those two probably won’t let him near those things unless inevitable).

Humming softly to a tune he’s obsessed these few days, every clothes in the basket are turned inside out by the skillful hands of the young magician, part time phantom thief, and thrown into the washing machine. Until, he saw an innocent red spot on his adorable Shin-chan’s skirt. Realizing that’s blood, he freaked out. “Mom! Shin-chan’s hurt!”

The two women in the household ran to him after they heard the scream. Before any of them open their mouth, Kaito blurted out, “Mom! You gotta see this! Shin-chan’s hurt! Probably at her high inner thigh or something! See, there’s blood on her skirt! Oh my poor adorable sweet Shin-chan! Tell Onii-chan who hurt you and I’ll ki-”

Yukiko burst out laughing before her son finished his blabbering. Tears forming in her eyes as she laughed. But looking at her son’s confused face and her daughter’s crimson flushed face, she laughed. Harder.

“Oh my, Kai-chan! Shin-chan’s not hurt in any way. She’s a girl. It’s our monthly issues.” informed Yukiko after trying very hard to subdue her laughter. Petting her son’s head and hugging her daughter, she went back to her task, annoying Yuusaku.

…

After their mom left, Shinichi looked at Kaito with her clear blue eyes that obviously stated, _are you kidding me? And you are supposed to be older than me_ , and sighed, “Kai, since when I am _YOUR_ adorable _sweet_ Shin-chann?” the sentence, soaked in sarcasm and annoyance, promised hell if Kaito did not give a very VERY reasonable explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the day. Reviews?


End file.
